Letters in Valinor
by DreamingIn2Eternity
Summary: Thranduil and his wife communicate between letters while she resides in Valinor, and he in Middle Earth. Sort of corresponds with Diary From a Fathers Aching Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Lord of the Rings.

To My beloved Alquauial,

May one day this letter find you-for hardly a corked bottle is a qualified messenger. Regardless, I shall pray. Pray for the success of this in finding you, for a response. Oh my beloved, I pray your trip was filled with good winds and steady waves. To many of late have lost themselves on that dangerous path. To long have you waited for peace. Please my beloved, if it does not burden you, let this be a form of communication between us, until that time that I may join you on the white shores.

I am yours forever.

Thranduil


	2. Chapter 2

My Beloved Thranduil,

Perhaps a trained bird will be a more favorable messenger? I have found several willing carriers, this one-Alkar fast became my friend upon my arrival. Thranduil, I can not tell you how I laughed and cried at your desperation. How sweet of you to send me a letter through the same means as when we were young-you filled my heart with joy at this thought. Yet, how heartbroken you must truly be to have been so desperate, to hold onto the slim thread of a chance, that this would find me. Oh my love, please forgive my departure, you know well why I had to leave, and you know I tore my heart in two when I did so.

My journey hear was a safe one. This place is truly all that they say, Thranduil. I long for the day that we can be together again, with our beautiful children at our sides. Keep the four with you sharp, and send them my love.

Yours always,

Alquauial


	3. Chapter 3

My Precious Alquauial,

My heart rejoices to know you traveled safely and now live peacefully beyond the white shores. Yes, I quiet agree, a trained bird would indeed be a more favorable messenger. Perhaps Alkar has been your eternal friend-he took straight to your privet garden after delivering your letter. My love you have me laughing. Letters sent by bird, but carried within a bottle? It is good that the messengers are so willing to comply. Even a bottle as small as this adds much weight. I keep these letters privet, though those close to us-whom knew our first means of communication-I'm sure have guessed our correspondence. I think that some of our advising counsel thought I was mad with grief with the first letter I sent. Perhaps I was. My, love I still keep these from our four youngest children. I know not if a correspondence with you would be good for them-though I wish to hear your thoughts on the matter.

Always,

Thranduil


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest Thranduil,

I agree with you when you say perhaps at this time, so soon after my departure, is not the best for them to learn of our correspondence. It may only increase their heartache. I think for now, it would be best to keep reminding them that we will see one another again in the future. Please send them my love and support, I miss all of you dearly.

As far as our advising council is concerned, as long as you are able to keep up your duties to the kingdom, I see no reason for them to involve themselves in our personal lives.

How do our children fare? I have been worried for them since my departure, especially for our young Legolas. I remember him promising me that he would take care Celebellote, something I do not doubt-he has always been good to his little sister. Yet I worry for him greatly, he was so upset throughout the time I was preparing to leave, and during the day of my departure, I worried he would make himself ill with grief. I greatly despise that it was my own doing that caused him such additional pain.

How does Celebellote fare? An child of her age after all, is to young to understand what was happening. Is she well? Have Calenbrethil and Laurërie been assisting you with her care and with your duties to the court? Laurërie has always been able to soothe Celebellote and Legolas. She has inherited your presence of an unwavering sense of security.

Speaking of the two elder, how do they fare? Are they well? Was it Calenbrethil you left to run the kingdom when you traveled to the western shore to send your first message? How do the court and advising council feel of his progress in his political studies? He is learning so much so quickly, and is doing well to put everything into practice. Laurërie is quite accomplished in her political studies as well, are the two of them working well together?

And what of you my Beloved? Are you well? Has our correspondence soothed your heart in any way?

I eagerly await your next letter my love.

Yours Forever,

Alquauial


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil My love?

Are you well? Are the children well? The kingdom? You never answered my last letter, was it lost on its journey? Was your response lost? Please Thranduil, a fear deep in my heart has been growing, I need to know that the five of you are well. Please my beloved, should this reach you, at the very least tell me that all is well or unwell.

All of my love and soul is yours,

Alquauial


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive me my Beloved!

I began a reply to your last message, but never finished it! The preparations for the coming winter are very difficult without you here-even with Calenbrethil and Laurërie taking up so much of the royal responsibilities.

I did indeed leave Calenbrethil to run the kingdom during my journey to the western boarder. He did very well, even through the unexpected delay in my return. He will make a fine king one day. And our beautiful Laurërie, I must say I am surprised how quickly she made her voice known to the council. If I had the energy when I had first heard the following comment, I think I would have both been lost in anger and in laughter.

You know well that there were at least two members of the council that despised your participation in the meetings. When passing the council chambers one late evening, I happened to overhear these two speaking to one another of your sailing and Laurërie's presence in your stead.

These two mentioned that they had felt that at least one good thing had come from your sailing, and they stated that to be your absence in the council. I was greatly angered to hear this, but I must admit, their next comment had me laughing. Think of it this way my love, I believe they finally learned the lesson of being cautious of what you desire. Laurërie has your persistence and, unfortunately, my temper. Apparently she was a handful while partaking in the council meetings, with the one from this evening being particularly difficult. It was mentioned that had my presence been there, instead of meeting with the men of Dale, perhaps I could have lessened her exuberance. These two counsel members also emphatically stated that she was a far poorer member for the council and they would rather have you back! Like I said my Love, it was only the irony of the situation that kept my anger at bay, and for one so young, she is indeed doing very well throughout these irritating meetings.

In regarding my heart, yes my love, our correspondence has done wonders of good. I have returned to my former self in my duties, and my heart rests easier in the evening knowing that I am able to correspond with you.

The children are well, but I am afraid Legolas is struggling more everyday to rid himself of the 'silly and annoying ellith' (as he has termed them) both during and outside of his community classes. I must say, If he ends up looking anything like our five eldest, he will be in for an interesting challenge once he has grown.

My Love, I don't know how I am going to do this without you by my side. It will certainly be a challenge raising our two youngest alone. I fear to discover what they have inherited from us. We were fortunate that Calenbrethil and Laurërie did not receive much of our desire for mischief and adventure, I pray it is the same with our little Legolas and Cellebellote-but with Legolas's little misadventures as of late, even in consideration of his youth, I am no where near certain. Again my love you have my most sincere apologies for my failure to complete and send my reply to your last letter. I pray that your soul has finally found peace.

Yours Always,

Thranduil


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil,

You have no idea of the relief I recieved from reading your letter. I have not yet heard any news from or regarding _them_, but I had feared the worst when I did not hear from you. I am glad to hear that Calenbrethil and Laurërie are doing so well. Indeed all of our children have handled themselves very well throughout the council meetings, but Calenbrethil and Laurërie have always amazed me with their fluidity together.

Regarding those two council members you mentioned in your previous letter-I will admit I am not surprised in the least. However, nor am I offended. Laurërie's presence and actions is enough to take any sting of offense that those two could have hope to have provided.

As for our dear Legolas, remind him that while the elleth are foolish and irritating to him now, he will one day seek their affections (once the ladies have matured a little).

As for my absence from you, I ask you to remember the main reason why I married you:

You are strong Thranduil, you have always risen to any challenge with your head held high and your heart honest. Your determination and love for those close to you makes you an unstoppable force. Have faith in yourself and in the Valar, Thranduil. I love you with all my heart, and will forever be with you in spirit.

Yours Forever,

Alquauial


End file.
